godfatherthegamefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Masterbret
Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:02, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Masterbret -- we are excited to have Godfather the Game Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo The way to put logo on your wiki is up in my original greet message to you (it got wiped by Catherine, I finally restored it just now). To change the layout of the main page, you can look at the main pages of other wikis, go into edit mode, and copy their wiki code over here. -PanSola 19:32, 8 November 2007 (UTC) All fine Everything is fine. But I cannot find any article here. Maybe you should make an index or something. Davichito 02:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Nice article Nice articles. But you should use caps sometimes. For I, for names like Vito Corleone and the like. It gives a bad impression to the reader not using capitals correctly, in my humble opinion. Davichito 02:54, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Creating an index I ask you this because you are the owner here. I am planning to make an index on the main page or somewhere else. Can I do it? It is faster for the articles to appear in an index than waiting to appear in "Top Content". Moreover, if the readers cannot watch the section called "New articles", they will never get to the new pages. Tell me what you think. Davichito 03:45, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I made the index I made the index, I hope you and everyone here likes it. I hope to become admin if the offer is still valid. I LOVE that game. Davichito 03:59, 29 March 2008 (UTC) You made me admin, but it seems not I cannot modify the left menu. And I saw the sysops list and I am not admin. I would thank you if you made me admin, as I want to add a link to the Families and Characters Categories. Davichito 21:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC).